


Pitch Talk.

by Bananasplit86



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/pseuds/Bananasplit86
Summary: Chris and Leon meet on the pitch before Gladbach face Schalke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set around the pictures of Chris and Leon before last weekends game. Plotless. Pointless. No idea.
> 
> All fiction. (Except the pictures - they're real.)

It's cold but not so cold that it forces Leon to roll his pants leg down. Chris folds his arms across his chest and puffs out a short breath watching as the tiny air clouds dissipate quickly. He's always wondered why Leon thinks that the one leg rolled up look is “fashion” but for once he lets it go. He's asked too many times and he still doesn't get it. Probably never will. He just chuckles and shakes his head as Leon stops a foot or so away from him. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Leon grins.

Chris rolls his eyes and forces himself to keep his hands pressed into his chest and his fingers bunched into his hoody. “It's a miracle isn't it? I can see the headlines for tomorrow - ‘Kramer makes appearance for team at his own venue - astonishing!’ BILD will be having a field day with those photos.”

“Well given your yellow card last week, it will be a miracle on Thursday.” Leon winks.

“Low blow Leon, low blow.” 

“Sorry babe.” 

Chris tilts his head and glances around them, making sure they're far enough away from everyone. “Not here Leon, you know that.” 

“Relax, it's just me and you and besides, if anyone did overhear it's just two friends ribbing each other. You worry too much.” 

“I know, it's just-”

“I know Chris. But we’re fine. We're acres away from your teammates, mine are somewhere inside. We're pretty much alone.”

Chris nods. Leon's right, it's just that it's scary to think of what could happen if the wrong person overhears. He looks at Leon and there's that urge to reach out and - and what? Dive his hands into Leon's hair and pull him close enough to kiss? Hug him gently and press his lips to the hollow of Leon's shoulder as they stand there? Or just hold his hand, twine their fingers together and just be. 

“I could kiss you right now and no one would be any the wiser.”

“Yeah right. There's cameras everywhere Leon. Behave yourself.” Chris admonishes. But he sees the hint of mischief in Leon’s eyes. “Leon……”

“I really want to kiss you.” Leon edges closer to him. “I want to hold you close and kiss you breathless.” Another step. “Hand on your nape and tangle my fingers in your hair.” Another.

“Leon… stop.”

Leon takes a small step backwards and grins, holding his hands up in mock defeat. “Fine. But just so you know, you're really cute when you're worried about being caught. And I do really want to kiss you, but I guess I'll just have to wait until later.”

“If you can control yourself until tonight you can kiss me all you want.”

“Can I do other things to you as well?” 

“That, _babe_ , depends on the result.” Chris grins before blowing a subtle kiss to Leon and following his teammates back towards the changing room.


End file.
